


Fluffy White Clouds...

by usagiru



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bazz is dying for Link to just touch him, Blow Jobs, Friendship, Jealousy, Link is still a glutton, M/M, Masturbation, Pillow Fucking, Pining, Praise Kink, bazzlink, not sidlink, sidon is a FUCKING goober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiru/pseuds/usagiru
Summary: Bazz and Link created the Big Bad Bazz Brigade together over a hundred years ago. Since then, Bazz has been dying to hear the warm words of praise Link provided or him when they sparred.When Link shows back up one day, Bazz can barely contain his excitement over seeing his love interest again. But, is the feeling mutual?Bazz quickly finds out that Link is more than willing to dish out compliments as long as Bazz will accept them.





	1. one

The poor Zora made a _brigade_ for this one Hylian.

A whole brigade just to get close.

Albeit, his skill peaked when he began wielding spears but, when it came to Link; he took up the blade. All for him.

Poor Link wasn't any the wiser. The black as night Zora approached him, brand new short sword in his hands. The sparkle in his eyes as he eagerly yet sloppily swung the weapon around in an attempt to impress the small Hylian.

_“Let's make a brigade, you and me! We’ll be masters!”_

Bazz shook his head of the memory as he practiced with his Silverscale Spear in the training grounds.

Twirling it around his head before swinging it down firmly, his face was one of practiced contentment. Even if his mind was wandering to nostalgic times of yesteryear.

Link…

The lithe Hylian, looked so feeble, always hungry, ever so quiet…

The boy could hit like a truck, could swing a sword faster than any Lynel alive, and had the stamina to boot.

Truly an enigma, Link was.

It's already been a hundred years since he had even seen Link. Maybe even more. To Bazz, it was starting to be easier to try and forget.

When the word of the Princess locked away in the Castle, and of Link’s grave injury, it wouldn't be wise to hold on to the memories anymore.

A couple of quick thrusts and a swing of the spear sliced through the air. Bazz grunted as his body worked hard through his training.

_“Great work! You're getting better at this!”_

Gods, what he wouldn't give just to hear his encouraging words right now.

Against his better judgment, he entertained the fleeting fantasy of Link standing next to him again. The views of the bland blue luminous stone walls replaced with grass fields and rivers in his mind.

He thrust the spear again.

_“Amazing! Right on the mark!”_

And again…

_“Keep going!”_

And again….

_“You're doing so well! You'll be a master in no time!”_

Bazz had to grip the spear in his hands tightly to stop himself from drowning in the imaginary praise. The hunger he felt for those words again was something he would kill for.

If only Link wasn't lost to them… if only…

“Captain!”

Bazz snapped out of his pity to look up at the beckoning voice. The light blue scales of Gaddison were present at the entryway.

“Captain, Prince Sidon has returned from Inogo Bridge. He has a Hylian approaching the Domain soon. Seems promising.”

“Already? That was pretty quick. Did you see who it was?”

Bazz adjusted his crest plate armor as he strode over towards the entrance. Walking side by side with Gaddison towards the exit of the garrison training grounds together.

“I did not see for myself, no. I know it is a male and he's short.”

“His height shouldn't be much of a matter as long as he can fight. Let's just hope our Prince has made a good choice.”

“I'm with you on that. By the way,”

Bazz looked over at Gaddison with a quizzical look.

“You looked pretty troubled back there. Everything ok?”

Bazz fought back a hard swallow before looking straight ahead again. The forceful rain of Zora’s Domain flooded his olfactory senses.

“I-its nothing. Just memories got to me, is all. I feel nostalgic from time to time. I guess you just caught me at a bad moment. Fear not, I'm ready to lead at all times.”

With a hearty nod, Gaddison flashed a smile before raising her silverscale spear in camaraderie.

   “Yeah! I'm with you Captain! I'll be at West Entrance if you need me.”

With a quick salute, Gaddison made her leave. Bazz watched as she strode confidently through the promenade towards the ornate luminous stone archways.

The walk down the steps were a long one as the sight of Prince Sidon filled his view.

The ever so fidgety Prince, eager to please and pushy at times. When Bazz finally approached, Sidon whipped around and met the black Zora with a broad smile.

“Bazz! Bazz, I found one! A good one too, this Hylian can dish it out! I saw it with my own eyes!”

Sidon’s firm hands on Bazz’s shoulders shook him a bit as Sidon rambled on.

“Is that right, My Prince?”

“YES! He is the one, I'm sure of it! You know me, right?! I'm never wrong! When he swung his sword it looked as if he was dancing! It was very magical!”

Bazz cocked his head to the side in thought. This sounded a lot like how Link carried himself. Ever so graceful in swordplay.

“BAZZ, Bazz listen. When he comes, I'll greet him. After that, I want you to escort him to the Throne Room. I'll still have to brief my father about all of this but I don't even know when he’ll get he- OH that's him right there!”

Before Bazz could whip his head towards the Great Bridge, Sidon had took off. His legs taking him as quick as he could down the stairs and towards the entrance.

From where he stood, Bazz could only make out a couple of images of this mystery Hylian. The majority of his face was hidden under a hood and the ornate tunic was riddled with packs and bags.

The Zora made weapons adorned on his back was proof enough of his fighting skill— said weapons procured from thieving monsters along the Zora trail.

Bazz could only watch as Sidon, once again, made an absolute fool of himself; striking that silly pose with the glinting smile. When he motioned for the Hylian to follow, Bazz stood upright, ready to fulfill his duty.

“Alright Link, this is Bazz; Captain of the Zora Guard! Bazz, Link. Link, Bazz.”

Bazz balked and almost dropped his spear while the boy gave a small wave and a bright smile. Fixing himself quickly, Bazz bowed lightly and attempted to crack a smile himself.

“It is nice to meet you, Link.”

He desperately tried to hide the break in his voice.

The boy only nodded gingerly and looked back up to Sidon. As his head moved, the Hylian’s blonde ponytail slipped out from the side of the hood. Bazz watched the bunched tuft of hair with focused eyes before moving his gaze to his eyes.

There's no mistaking this hue of frosted blue.

“Link, I want you to be in his care while I brief my father, The King of the Zora, of your arrival! I trust him with my life so you have no worries! Please partake in the stores around here while we prepare the Throne Room! I'll call for you!”

Sidon then turned to Bazz, giving him the same pose and smile. Bazz has seen it so many times that he's immune to the power but he smiles nonetheless.

“And Bazz, make our guest feel right at home! It may be raining bass and frogs out here but we are a homey species!”

With a quick salute, Bazz straightened up tighter than he already was.

“Yes, My Prince!”

“Lovely! Be back in a while!”

With that, Sidon was on his way. His stubby legs running as fast as they could up the stairs and disappearing into the connecting Royal Chambers.

With an audible swallow, Bazz looked back at the Hylian named Link.

This… had to be him. Too many things added up. The hair, the eyes, the skill…

“Uhm, congratulations on making it to Zora’s Domain safely. Surely it was no easy task, but we are glad you are here.” Bazz greeted.

“Thanks. I don't know what it is yet, but I have a purpose to fulfill here. I'll help however I can.”

Bazz’s heart jumped at the boys spoken words. The voice matched!

This was too good to be true. Unless Hylia was playing a cruel trick on him or Jabu Jabu himself was punishing him, this boy was Link from a hundred years ago.

“T-thank you. Master Link.”

The honorific honestly slipped out of his mouth before he realized he even said it. Quickly clasping a hand over his mouth, he looked at Link with wide eyes. His white cheeks burned lightly with red.

“Master?” Link looked down for a moment, “why does that sound familiar…”

“P-perhaps you would like to procure our local market for now. We sell many wares in Zora’s Domain!” Bazz promoted.

With a confused look, Link then smiled and nodded. Together, they strode towards the center of town, shops littering the area.

“I will wait here for you. Please shop at your leisure. Also be aware the Prince will call for you shortly.”

With a last firm nod, Link disappeared into a shop, out of the rain. Bazz had to focus a bit but he caught him taking the hood off of his soaked hair. The springy blonde locks still held their personality even though they were racked with rainwater.

_“That's Link. There's no doubt about it. How does he not remember me…”_

Bazz dug into his memories for anything that would hinder Link’s memory of him. He guessed that due to the fact that his growth spurt hadn't hit yet when they last saw each other factored into the scenario; he could see how Link didn't remember him…

But Sidon introduced them by _name_. Within the fraction of a second, Bazz knew who he was standing in front of.

His thoughts had to hold off as Link returned with a newly purchased quiver of arrows.

“Ah, good purchase. Can never have enough of those in this day and age.” Bazz said as Link tucked the quiver away.

“You're telling me, I run out every day.”

The lump in his throat was back as Link looked up into Bazz’s own eyes. Link’s head cocked to the side and his eyes squinted a bit in thought.

“You know… something about you seems familiar…” the Hylian suddenly said.

“W-what about me?”

“I'm not sure yet, something. I lost my memory a while ago and I'm still trying to piece together a lot of things. Something about you, though…”

That made the most sense. He didn't know how or why, but if this was the Link he was pining for, memory loss would be a huge factor on why he didn't remember him.

Clearing his throat, Bazz looked into Link with piercing eyes.

“Link, I must ask you something. If you know it, speak it now.”

Link visibly stiffened at the sudden request but listened anyways.

“Fluffy White Clouds! Clear Blue….”

“Zora?”

Bazz’s throat ran dry.

The password that Link and him swore to secrecy inside the forgotten stump by Wetland Stable. A password he was ready to take to the grave…

“You… you're Link. THE Link… from a hundred years ago…”

“Hmm, that's me.”

It was obvious that Link was struggling to remember Bazz as he answered him. The furrowed brows added to the overall plight of the mood.

“Do you remember me? Please say you do! We used to swim together and we created the Big Bad Bazz Brigade together! Remember?!”

“Big bad…. _Pfft_ what?! That sounds really familiar! I remember this small little guy swinging a sword around and-”

As if the last cog finally was set into place in Link’s brain, his face dropped in realization. Looking back up to a now fully grown Bazz, Link’s mouth dropped.

“ _You_ were the kid… you…”

Bazz was leaning forward without realizing it. The broad smile on his face was beginning to make his cheeks hurt from the breakthrough.

“Wow, Bazz! You were such a great-”

“LIIINKKK!!!!!”

Broken away from the moment, both Link and Bazz looked up towards a waving Sidon on the second floor of the Domain.

The feeling of dull anger pooled in Bazz’s gut from the cut off words of praise he had been hungering for from the Hylian he admired for so long.

“LINK, ARE YOU READY FOR THE KING?! PLEASE SAY YES!”

“Coming!”

Link turned back to Bazz with a smile.

“I'll be back after this, we can catch up later, okay?”

“O-okay. Sure.”

With that, Link patted Bazz’s arm a couple of times and trotted off. The warm feeling transmitted through his fingertips onto Bazz’s scales made the Zora Captain shudder with amazement.

This feeling, this hunger…

Bazz was intent to have Link praise him again, however he had to do it.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut/masturbation from here on out in chapters. Working on chapter three right now and plan to wrap this up in the fourth chapter. Short and sweet, I want to write more stuff for these two. I have a weakness for childhood friends to lovers.

Link was gone a long time.

After the briefing with the Royal family, the next glimpse Bazz caught of the Hylian was of him bolting towards Shatterback Point. He had changed his clothes to that of the Zora armor as well.

Still having a job to do, Bazz couldn't very well chase after him and abandon his post; no matter how hungry he was for the Hylian’s attention.

“Can you believe it?!”

The all too familiar sounds of Prince Sidon was flooding Bazz’s ears again. He turned around from the now empty path Link took towards the wide grinning and wide eyed Prince.

“I found THE Link. The CHAMPION! I did that.”

“That truly is a feat, Prince Sidon.”

Bazz was still angry as all get-out at the interruption Sidon provided, nevertheless he was not about to yell at Royalty.

“What luck, am I right?! He's so brave too! He's off to gather shock arrows to help me defeat Vah Ruta and end our suffering. You think they'll put this on a plaque like they did with the Octorock?”

“I couldn't tell you, Prince Sidon. I would put it on a plaque for sure.”

“RIGHT?!”

Bazz just shut his mouth and nodded. Eager to get the Prince to go about his merry way. In some ways, it was refreshing to have a Prince that wasn't stuck up and reclusive but, some days…

“Well, I can't dally. Link will be back soon! I'll be at the reservoir if you need anything. Keep up the good work!”

With a final pose and blinding smile, Sidon turned tail and hiked it up the stairs.

Bazz saluted the Prince before turning back to his post. The exhale he expelled was nothing short of amazing.

Gods, if only Link realized who he was a couple of seconds sooner…

He would've been able to hear those sweet words he has hungered for for years now.

 

* * *

 

Nighttime soon fell over Zora’s Domain and Bazz’s shift had ended only hours prior. As he walked through his home, the quickly familiar sound of the rain had stopped pelting the roof.

He had to look out his window to see the sure sign of clear night skies and calm waters filled his view.

Looking towards he entrance of the Domain, a bright red light lined up towards the Castle of Hyrule. Vah Ruta was also propped up on top of the mountain.

“He did it… he actually did it.”

Bazz was caught up in his thoughts as he caught the view of Gaddison hurling herself to his door. She was waving at him in a hurried manner as she approached his home.

Opening the door, Gaddison attempted to catch her breath.

“Captain! The Champion! He did it, he appeased The Divine Beast! There's….going to be a    Celebration….in the Throne Room soon!” She gasped out in between heaves of breath.

“I know you're off shift but you need to be suited up for Link’s arrival! Thank you, Captain!”

With a quick salute, she then bolted off back towards the Royal area.

Bazz was still in a daze about the whole thing. Vah Ruta had been blasting the Domain with rain for so long now and for Link to just dispatch the problem with such ease…

He quickly turned back into his home to suit up for the impromptu celebration, eager to see the blonde Hylian once again.

Once Bazz approached the lavish Throne Room, the entire Domain was present already. The Elders were lined up in a formal line by the King with Muzu on he opposite side. King Dorephan was also accompanied by his son, Prince Sidon, eagerly waiting for Link’s return.

As soon as Bazz was slotted into place, he could clearly overhear the chatter to the common folk as well as Sidon’s idle chatter with the King.

“The rain hadn't stopped for long, I do hope Link is okay.” Sidon pondered aloud as he stole a couple of glances down the long stairs towards the promenade.

 _Of course he’s alright. Nothing could kill this boy…_ , Bazz found himself thinking.

As if his thoughts manifested into proof, the soft sounds of boots running up the stairs showed the Hylian in question come into view.

His hair was a mess and his pants torn, but nonetheless, he was triumphant.

“Link!” Sidon called out happily.

The rest of the Domain were clapping and hollering cheers as Link made his way towards the center of the Throne Room. King Dorephan’s warm smile brightened the overall mood.

The impromptu celebration was short lived and lively. Link being gifted the Lightscale Trident and given free reign to come and go as he please made the Hylian beam.

Bazz could only watch as he was silently fawned over, Zora after Zora coming up to him to shake his hand and offer a hug. Prince Sidon himself bowing and then throwing his arms around the small Hylian, overwhelmed by his heroics.

Eventually, Bazz approached the Hylian. Trying to force the almost star struck look off of his face, he offered a hand to shake.

Link smiled and took his hand in his own. Then, Link’s other hand gripped his forearm in an innocent show of friendship.

“Don't think we won't catch up soon, okay? I want to see if your sword skills are still holding up.” Link’s said with a wink.

Bazz’s heart leapt into throat at the quip. In order to save face, he quickly swallowed and gave a small smile.

“O-of course, Master Link. I look forward to it!”

Almost stepping in between both of them, Sidon’s beaming smile filled both of their views. While Link smiled at his presence, Bazz couldn't hide his growing frown.

“You must be exhausted after that fight! I will secure you the most lavish room we offer here in the Castle! Please accept!”

“Thanks, I'll take it.”

Bazz watched the conversation with a sad heart. It would've been weird to offer a bed he didn't have to Link. Plus, he had to admit that the boy should be offered the best his people had.

“Please come! I'll have a feast prepared for you! The best waterbed in the Domain! Are you into Salmon!?”

Link did his best to wave to Bazz behind him as Sidon ushered him away. Surely he was in for a night of pampering and good food, things Bazz couldn't provide at his own home.

 

* * *

 

With the windows shut tight and the door locked, Bazz threw off the armor from his crest and shoulders. Tearing off the chest plate and placing the spear back on the rack, he slumped down into the wide sleeping pool in his bedroom.

The warm water enveloped his body and put him at ease physically but, in his gut he was dying. He should be happy that Link was being pampered and treated like a King for a night but…

Bazz couldn't help but slam his fists into the water in frustration. With the lost praise still hung on Link’s lips, Bazz’s frustration only grew more.

The boy he had been dying to see again was here in the Domain. How he ached to hear his voice again, to have him guide his arms through sparring practice.

The soft whisper in his ear as he held him close, chest to back. Bazz could feel him losing the grip of the sword he wasn't even holding. In his mind, he desperately replayed the innocent touches, the hot breath in his ear from their spar sessions, Bazz falling into Link’s arms after taking a couple of practice blows from a wooden sword.

_“You're doing so well! You'll give me a run for my rupees one day…”_

_“Bazz, your form is perfect!”_

_“Wonderful, Bazz! Keep it up!”_

With a guttural moan, Bazz leapt from the sleeping pool and strode quickly to the far corner of the room.

He didn't have a bed to offer but in the span of a hundred years, he has picked up a couple of things Hylian’s used as they passed through the Domain.

A nicely laid out and dry pile of wool blankets with large pillows welcomed him. Luckily, his scales dried off quickly from the pool water, not leaving many drops to fall on the nice blankets.

_“Bazz…”_

He let the fantasy take over as he grabbed a wide yet firm pillow. It was big enough to straddle with his legs and have plenty of pillow to stick out from either side. It wasn't quite a body pillow but it was of great length nonetheless.

Bazz closed his eyes and gripped the top of the pillow, his clawed hands digging into the stitching. His hips bucked forward slowly, the soft feeling of the cotton coaxing his slowly hardening cock out of his genital slit.

“Ahhn..L-link…” Bazz choked out. His hardening cock was hot on the cold pillow.

He quickly released a hand from the pillow to wrap tightly around the black and cream member. Holding his hand in place, he snapped his hips forward. The firm pillow under his ass added to the fantasy of having the Hylian under his touches.

_“So perfect, Bazz…”_

The imaginary voice in the back of his mind took over as he roughly fucked his hand into the pillow. The indent his head made in the pillow started to pool with clear precum.

Squeezing his thighs, the firmness of the pillow enveloped his throbbing cock. Releasing his hand from his dick, he squeezed each side to help his thighs squeeze the pillow harder around his member.

His ass rose slightly off the pillow as he found the perfect angle to fuck into the pillow with. His grimaced face turned into slacked jawed pants, the image of a debauched Link under him swelling in his mind.

_“I couldn't be more proud. You've come a long way.”_

The whine that slipped from his mouth was followed by a guttural moan. The angle adjusted to thrust deeper into the pillow as he imagined the fluffy innards were Link’s hot walls.

“Link… _please…_ ”

The slick he was making all over his dick began to work its way up the pillow, making a mess. Eventually, enough was gathered on his hips for the sounds of soft thrusting to turn into lewd slapping.

_“You're going to protect your kingdom someday right? What a good boy you are! We’ll be united by the sword someday!”_

_“Bazz, you're so strong!”_

_“Bazz keep going!”_

With a final thrust, the head of his cock peaked out from the folded end of the pillow. His shoulders shook uncontrollably as his orgasm racked through him. The clear cum spurting like ribbons across the soft blankets finally knocked Bazz back into reality.

He sat back on his ass and slowly unfurled the pillow. The clear cum and precum mixed together became frothy around his hips from his quickened pace.

With his mouth pulled into a taut line in disappointment, he slowly stood up and thought about his recent act. Somewhere within him, he felt guilty. Lusting after Link in such a way.

There was no way the Champion would reciprocate his feelings.

In a separate bath, Bazz cleaned himself off and then washed the blanket and pillow of any mess— hanging them up to dry.

It was late and his next shift was in a few hours.

He didn't have time to fool around like this, especially since it was nothing more than a desperate fantasy.

In a fit of despair, Bazz sunk to the bottom of the sleeping pool and forced himself to sleep. 


	3. three

The sun peaked through the clouds early in the morning. In a lot of ways, it perked up Bazz’s mood to finally see the star in the sky. The warmth falling on his scales was something he missed terribly.

His shift was an easy one today, standing on a scout pillar overlooking the shopping promenade. The hours were long but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to.

That being said, his eyes were a bit more focused than they were usually. Link hasn’t come out of the castle yet and the business of the day was already booming.

Even as he scanned the area for any blonde haired Hylians, what _did_ catch his eye was the bright red form of Prince Sidon sprinting down the stairs. He looked left, then right before looking up and spotting Bazz.

He couldn’t help but stiffen up at the Prince’s panicked gaze, but the feeling faded as he approached quickly. Surely, this was either going to be a request or another bragging session.

The last thing he needed right now was how much time he most likely spent with the love of his life, how the “Great Link” graced his halls.

“BAZZ, LINK WON’T STOP EATING OUR FOOD.”

Okay, this was different.

Blinking a couple of time at the weird outburst, Bazz couldn’t help but stifle a giggle at Sidon’s panicked expression. This was defiantly the same Link.

“Bazz, what do we do? I could pull royal stature and seize all of the food from the markets but then what will my people eat?! We made him a feast. A FEAST! On that big table, you know?”

“Yes my Prince, that is a rather large table.”

“HE ATE ALL OF IT.”

Bazz had to bite his bottom lip from the laughter that threatened to erupt.

“So, surely, he would be done after that. No, he _HAD_ to practice with his sword and _HAD_ to swing Mipha’s trident and then he was hungry AGAIN. So, we fed him. He, quite literally, ate us out of house and home. I’ve never seen anything like it. If I didn’t know any better, we had invited a Hinox into the Castle.”

“That’s Link for you, I guess. He never knew when to stop when it came to food.”

Sidon cocked his head at Bazz’s weird reply. It was strangely casual.

“Don’t tell me you knew all of this before? Are you friends with Link?”

Bazz couldn’t help but look away to try and hide his blush. If he played his cards right, this could work out in his favor.

“Yes, a hundred years ago, we were…. In a club together. He taught me how to wield a sword and because of his training, I was able to hold the title of Captain.”

“Get out of town, no way! I never would have known! Why didn’t you say so, come with me!”

Bazz balked at the sudden summons but Sidon was already making his way down the ramp. Turning back to Bazz, he flashed his smile yet again and beckoned further.

“Link is in the training grounds right now. I’m sure he’d like to spar with you again! You want to come or not?”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Taking his leave of the post, he quickly made he way down the ramp with Sidon and moved through the promenade.

“So, this club you were in… what was it called?”

The light blush from before blew into a full one at the mention of their Brigade. Sure, it was sacred to him but the name to anyone else might sound silly.

“U-uhm…it’s uh..” Bazz stammered, he was really embarrassed all of a sudden.

“Well? Out with it! I want to know!”

“It was called… the Big Bad Bazz Briga-“

“BWHA HA HA HAAA!”

Sidon’s sudden laughing fit had heads turning from every Zora in the area. A mother hid her child behind her even though it was only their crown Prince.

“Big bad! Oh my goodness! Oh _noooo_!!! You HAVE to let me join!”

All embarrassment was abandoned as Sidon’s tear stained eyes met his own innocently. There was no way he was going to let Sidon wriggle into what he and Link had created together, royalty be damned.

“I-i don’t know. We were just kids then, it’s not really a thing now.” 

Bazz lied through his razor sharp teeth.

“Aww, well that’s too bad. I’d love to join your club! I’m not bad in the way of the sword myself you know.”

Sidon lovingly patted at his issued royal sword sheathed on his hip. As he turned away to continue walking, Bazz’s forced smile dropped to one of distain. He had a bad feeling in his gut that their club would be brought up again once they were in front of Link.

Sidon wasn’t known to let things he really wanted, go.

 

***

 

True to his word, Sidon led Bazz to a secluded training room in the royal wing of the Castle. It was mostly used by Sidon himself, however since Link was a guest, he opened it up for the Hylian to use.

“He’s been staying in the guest wing but after he asked to use the training grounds, I couldn’t help but spoil him.” Sidon gushed as they rounded the corner.

The lit room was ahead of them and Bazz could already hear grunting and the sounds of a quickly swinging sword. Link was surely training hard early in the morning.

The air of excitement grew in his belly as they came closer to the room but Sidon looked worried.

“Oh my. He sure is working hard…” He looked down to Bazz, “you think he’ll ask for more food?”

“I’ll bet my life that he will. You know Link is incredibly self sufficient. If you can’t offer anything he’ll go hunt for his own.”

“That’s not very host worthy though!” Sidon harshly whispered through his shark like teeth. “He’s gonna ask and I can’t give it to him! What kind of sucky Prince does that make me!”

“I don’t think he will mind, Prince Sidon.”

Just as they were wrapping up their hurried banter, Link peaked his head out of the training room. Bazz looked over quickly to see the sweat glistening over his forehead and through his hair.

Even from where he was standing, Bazz could smell the thick testosterone emitting from the boy. It took every ounce of control he had to compose himself, but his quickened breath about gave him away.

“What are you guys doing? Oh, Bazz!”

Link bounded out of the room and over to the black Zora. Quickly, Bazz shook Link’s hand and swallowed the lump back down his throat. His mind flooded back to his antics of last night and the imaginary look of pure bliss on the Hylian’s face. The sweat gathered on Link’s forehead didn’t help dispel the feeling building in his chest.

“You came to see me! You want to go a few rounds? I’m dying to see you use a sword again.”

“Y-you are?”

“Yeah, last night, I remembered everything! The Brigade and the promises to protect our kingdoms. For the sake of it all, I’d love to go a few rounds with you.”

Link sounded so sincere as he spoke but his hand was fidgeting with the grip of his sheathed broadsword, eager to get started.

“Ah, the brigade!” Sidon suddenly boomed. He bent down with eager balled fists to Link’s level. His ever so bright smile prevalent.

“Bazz told me about your club and I wanted to know if there was an opening!? I can use a sword you know! I would be honored to be in the same club as the Champion of Hyrule!”

“Eh, I don’t know Sidon. This is kind of a thing between me and Bazz.” Link said plainly.

Bazz almost stiffened at the casual decline from the Hylian. He had to remember that Link didn’t live here and wasn’t used to seeing Sidon get everything he always wanted with little to no effort.

Sidon, on the other hand, took a moment to register the declined invitation before standing back up. The usually bubbly Prince was now sporting a thin lipped look for a pout.

“Oh, well. Please excuse me for asking then. I had no idea it was so intimate.”

Bazz about choked on his own spit from the word. It didn’t have to mean anything between lovers but the feelings swelling within him at the moment made any word related to lovers drive him crazy.

“Yeah, we were kids at the time but it’s more of a good memory now. We both have jobs to do and I’d love to just test his skill before I have to leave again.”

Sidon crossed his arms and nodded gingerly. His smile returned at the explanation.

“Hmm hmm! Yes, that does make sense.”

Sidon then turned to Bazz with a confidant smile.

“Well, I’ll leave you too it! I still have to secure our food supply for today…and the the next day…”

“Oh, food already?” Link perked up at the mention of a meal.

Practically jumping in his spot, Sidon flashed a shocked look before holding his hands up to the tiny terror of his kitchen.

“N-no not yet! Please be a bit more patient please! We have to order more, you see?!”

With a nervous giggle, he turned his back to Link but looking over to Bazz with piercing eyes.

“I’ll be gone for a while as we hunt for more food. Keep him busy please!” He whispered through his teeth.

Bazz only bowed as Sidon made his leave. Everything was set up perfectly, Sidon would be gone all morning hunting with other Zora, they would be unbothered by anyone since it was the Royal Wing quarters, and he was alone with Link.

“Well, let’s get it going! I’ve been dying for this since last night!” Link encouraged as him and Bazz entered the training room.

“Y-yes! I’m excited to get started as well.”

Bazz had only been in Sidon’s training room a few times. Helping other members of the Guard carry weapons in and out from time to time. He never had the privilege of using it for personal training.

Looking around at the lavish Zora weaponry, he also noticed other weapons hung on walls forged by foreign hands. Hylian and Gerudo weapons. Goron made grand swords. The marble floor gave the whole room a clean feel.

The click and sliding of a plank of wood brought Bazz back to reality as he turned back around to see Link shutting the double stone doors and locking it with the wood brace.

“I don’t want anyone to bother us while we’re in here. I want you completely focused, okay?”

Bazz could only nod as the feeling in his gut began to swell. Placing his spear on an empty rack, he grabbed a free broadsword in his right hand.

It truly had been awhile but the feel was like swimming the fast rivers again. You didn’t really forget.

Testing the weight, Bazz swung a couple of test swings in the air to test his speed. Link on the other hand unsheathed his sword with gusto. The light bounce of the iron in his hands made the Hylian visibly giddy.

“So, a lot of Zora around here use spears right? Been slacking off with the sword then?” Link bantered as he moved forward.

“It’s traditional here and easy. Plus the range of attack is greater with a spear than it is with a sword. Don’t get me wrong, we also carry swords here.” Bazz replied with a smirk.

“Yeah? Don’t see those around either. So, the only thing I can assume…”

_CLANG_

Bazz quickly blocked the downward swipe Link dished out suddenly. He was almost as surprised as Link was with his reflex time.

“That I’m not training properly?”

“Looks like that’s not the case.” Link huffed out, a smile creeping up on his lips.

It was a slow start to their sparring but the room soon filled with clangs of metals and bold moves. Anyone of lesser skill would be walking away with cuts or worse.

Bazz could keep up quickly and read Link well. In turn, Link wasn’t known for giving up easily, and his skill was unsurpassed among his race.

When Link tried a crafty spin move, Bazz blocked and countered with an up-slash— causing Link to lean back in surprise. With Link partially immobile, Bazz held the sword to Link’s throat in a sign of victory, his breath haggard.

“Bazz…”

Link’s voice was a whisper but Bazz’s stance held true. After a couple of seconds, the tip of the blade lowered to point just above his breastbone. His eyes were still locked onto Link’s icy blue ones.

“Bazz, you’ve gotten better. You’re amazing!”

Bazz’s arm dropped as the feeling he was clamoring for swelled within him. His piercing eyes widened and his mouth slacked almost in disbelief.

Something that seemed so unobtainable years ago was right in front of his face, praising him in that sweet breathy voice.

“H-have I?” He swallowed hard.

“Yeah, you really have! I’m impressed.” Link said again, sheathing his sword back to his hip.

Bazz knew he had to ride this out as far as it would take him. Every last drop of praise he would wring out of Link.

“I-i don’t think so. I have been using spears for so long I…” Bazz trailed off. He pretended to forget a simple thrust and swipe maneuver, attempting to get Link’s attention.

The feeling of Link’s warm chest against Bazz’s back was enough conformation he needed to know Link was ready to help him. Bringing the sword hilt near his chest, Link’s hands enveloped around his own.

The hitch in his breath betrayed him and he felt Link’s hands tighten.

“Try and keep breath steady as you thrust.” Link whispered.

Bazz was much older and taller than Link now but the hot breath on his gills made his knees buckle.

Not wanting to disappoint Link, Bazz attempted to properly thrust his sword. Much to his surprise, he actually failed to meet the mark.

“That’s it. Try again.”

The exhale he took ended on a groan as he thrust his sword again.

“Again.”

Link’s hands firmly gripped Bazz’s hips in an attempt to to steady him. Much to Bazz’s dismay it only made him more dizzy.

He mustered every ounce of control he had and firmly thrust into the air.

“Perfect Bazz! That was perfect!”

With a lewd groan, Bazz dropped to the floor. Link’s hands slipped from his hips and ended up settling on his shoulders.

Shaking uncontrollably, Bazz looked over his shoulder to Link’s confused face. His irises were blown black with arousal.

“ _Please…._ Please Link…I need…” Bazz groaned. Turning towards the boy, Link didn’t back away.

“What do you need, Bazz.” Link asked as he knelt on his knees. Grabbing Bazz’s face with both hands only forced Bazz to crawl forward more.

Link tumbled back until he was sat on his rear, Bazz towering over him. With one hand propping him off the floor and another still cupping Bazz’s face, it was Link’s turn to blush.

“Tell me. Tell me like you used to.” Bazz breathed out. His voice hot on Link’s face. “ _Praise me_ …”

Scooting up to bring his arms around Bazz’s neck, Link leaned in. Tucking his head in between this head fin and ear space, Bazz could hear the movement of his tongue licking his lips in preparation on oncoming words. Bazz with stone-still, just the slight shake of his shoulders as in indication of his still beating heart.

“ _You’re perfect._ ”

With a roar, Bazz surged forward, gripping Link’s hips hard enough to bruise. Link quickly spread his legs to straddle Bazz, holding onto his neck tighter. The metal of his neck ornaments quickly warming from the heated movements.

“Bazz! You’ve gotten so strong haven’t you. Look at you.” Link groaned into his neck.

Bazz ground his hips roughly into Link groin, desperately searching for Link’s own hardness. As he kept working, his groans turned into hurried moans.

“More. Link… _more!_ ”

Laying Link down on his back, Bazz quickly ripped off the tunic he was using off his body. Link eagerly raised his arms and let the cloth be thrown away. The sight of his toned chest covered in scars and sweat sent Bazz into frenzy. The tip of his cock threatened to slip from his slit and onto the Hylian’s thigh.

“ _Bazz!_ You got over your shyness. Just like I knew you would.” Link’s voice deepened as he witnessed the effect he had on Bazz. The control he had over the Zora just with his voice.

“Master Link…please, let me.” Bazz mouthed around the area of Link’s navel, dangerously nipping at his hipbones when Link thrusted upward from the touch.

“You want to show me what you can do?” Link’s syrupy voice was music to Bazz’s ears. His own hips thrust forward, eager to please his love.

He looked up to meet Link’s gaze. The Hylian was grinning lewdly and petting the silverscale crest armor, egging Bazz on to touch him. Shuddering under his touch, Bazz nodded.

“I do. I need you, Master Link.”

“Alright.”

With a whisper, Link pushed Bazz to go lower down his frame until the Zora’s face was flush with his hardened member.

“Start here. You know what to do right?”

Bazz groaned as he sunk his head to nuzzle the covered member under Link’s trousers. His long tongue made a mess of the front as he tried to make out the shape underneath. The touch alone sent Link’s head back with a groan.

Using one hand to prop Link up by the small of his back, Bazz quickly pulled the pants off in a quick motion. The deep blue and black briefs struggled in the front as Link’s hard cock pushed against it.

Hooking a clawed finger into the easy access pocket of the briefs, Link’s cock sprang to life. It was the same color as the rest of Link, a bit pink and flushed near the head. A bead of precum slipped out as the cold air hit his cock.

Link’s hands splayed out to his sides as Bazz wrapped his tongue around the head, lapping eagerly at the precum leaking from his cock.

“ _Yessss_ Gods Bazz.” Link gasped as Bazz swallowed his cock whole.

Careful with his teeth, he worked his lips around Link’s dick and swallowed every drop Link leaked into his mouth.

“Such a good boy, aren’t you.” Link’s head then propped back up and a hand was gripping junction where his head fins connected. He rubbed a couple of loving pats into his head before flattening his palm and pushing ever so slowly. “So eager to learn. Uhhhgh, Bazz you’re a natural at this, you know that?”

With a pop, Bazz released Link’s throbbing member and tilted his head up to look at Link. His mouth was a mess, mixtures of cum and saliva dripping from his lips. His irises blown completely black from the heat of the moment.

“Master Link. You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” He managed to moan out before the scent of Link’s dick brought him back down to engulf him once more.

The nasty sounds of Bazz slurping around his cock and Link’s low moans filled the white and blue room. Bazz wasn’t kidding when he said Link had the stamina to endure anything, since his blowjob seemed to carry on for a good few minutes without any sign of bursting from Link.

“Mmmm, look at you. All grown up and so eager for me. Open your mouth more, relax your throat…” Grabbing the juncture of his fins again, Bazz stilled as he did what he was told.

The next thing Bazz knew, Link attempted an experimental thrust into Bazz’s mouth. It was smooth and slow, Link’s dick sliding in and out of Bazz’s throat.

“Yeah… _yeah….just like that, Bazz!_ Uhnnn, you’re so perfect!” Link’s praise poured from his mouth as he continued to slowly fuck Bazz’s face.

Turning his head slightly to the side to get a look at Link’s face, Link looked down as well. The met eye to eye as they were tangled together on Sidon’s training room, the smell of sex filling the air.

No doubt the next time a Zora entered this room, they would know EXACTLY what went down and who he was with but, Bazz couldn’t help it. He wouldn’t allow this moment to go to waste.

“Do you like this, Bazz?” Link breathed out, his pace quickening at the sight of the Zora debauched underneath him. “Do you like giving me what I want?”

With a deep moan, Bazz nodded eagerly, his tongue wrapping tightly around Link’s cock and squeezing. Link’s face bunched up and then fell into bliss as the sensation. Suddenly, Link fell back on his back and gripped Bazz’s head with both hands. The soles of his feet were firm on the floor, knees high as he fucked into Bazz’s mouth and tongue.

“YES! Gods, Bazz _yesss…Unnnghh such a good boy!”_

The moans Bazz were unleashing only vibrated on Link’s dick, causing the Hylian to thunder into the Zora’s mouth harder.

“Bazz I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum! Will you swallow?” It was a pitiful whine as Link edged closer to orgasm but Bazz nodded eagerly, looking up into the Hylian’s icy blues.

With the conformation he needed, Link threw his head back and gripped his head fins. The slapping of Link’s hips on Bazz’s face was a nasty sound that Bazz would happily listen to for the rest of his life.

“Here it comes! Bazz _yes!”_

Link suddenly stilled all motions and held Bazz on his cock by the cheeks. The hot liquid shooting out of Link’s dick was thick and salty. It reminded Bazz of the sea.

After a few seconds, Link smiled when he felt Bazz swallow around him, accepting every last drop of cum he poured into his mouth.

Sitting back up but propping himself up with a shaking hand, Bazz was still painfully aroused. The feeling of getting his childhood love off sent him to the tipping point. Link was on him in a second, gripping his chin with one hand.

“Open your mouth, let me see.” He whispered.

Eagerly, Bazz opened wide to show his empty throat, proof enough he swallowed the load Link gave him.

“You’re so perfect, Bazz.” Link whispered against his lips.

Closing the distance between them, Bazz reveled in the feeling of Link’s mouth on his own. Link’s tongue on his own. Link’s teeth biting his lip.

Bazz’s mouth parted to pant quickly as Link took hold of his length. The member hot in Link’s hand.

The Hylian continued to place sweet kisses to the corners of his mouth as he stroked his dick firmly, but slowly.

“You work hard, don’t you? I can tell that you do.” Link whispered against his mouth. “Just look at you, you radiate perfection.”

Bazz clung to Link and quaked under his touch. The choked sob breaking into moans as Link rubbed the palm of his hand over Bazz’s head.

“Link… Gods…”

“This is what you wanted, right? To be told how good of a boy you are. How perfect you are.”

The words were hot in Bazz’s ear as he laid his head on Link’s shoulder and allowed him to work his dick to completion.

“Just from you… _only_ from you…Link ahhh~”

 

_BANG BANG shuffle shuffle_

 

“Hey! This door is locked! LINK!”

Both Link and Bazz shot up from their slumped over positions to lock eyes on the barred door. It was shaking as Sidon was trying to enter from the outside, but to no avail.

“Link, I have food for you! It wasn’t easy but we caught a net load of Hearty Bass! I figured you and Bazz worked up quite a sweat in there!”

“U-uh, coming hold on!” Link quickly turned to the now sobering up Bazz. “We gotta continue this later.” He whispered onto his lips.

With a couple of quick kisses, Link sprinted to his tossed shirt and pants and threw them back on. Bazz tucked himself back inside his slit and adjusted himself to the side of the room.

He was racked with nerves, seeing as Link was confidant they were well hidden, Bazz knew Sidon would smell what they have been doing the moment he would walk in the room.

Link unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Sidon to stroll inside.

“Wow Link! You look like you took a beating! Bazz give you the what for hu-….huh?”

Sidon’s happy face dropped as he looked around the room, a puzzling look plaguing him.

“Whats wrong?” Link feigned ignorance as he looked around as well.

“Ehhh, like you don’t know! Bazz!”

Bazz stiffened like a corpse at the mention of his name but Sidon was all smiles.

“Yeah yeah, I gave you some time off to spend with Link but I didn’t know you’d be sneaking girls in here! You lot certainly are naughty, aren’t you?” Sidon’s teasing tone made both of the boys flare up in embarrassment.

“H-how did you know that?!” Link stammered, half covering his ass.

“Are you kidding, it smells like absolute romp in here. Don’t play me for a fool because I live in the Castle all the time.”

Bazz buried his head in his hands, taken over by embarrassment.

“Well, if you both are satisfied, Bazz should be getting back to work! And Link, after your meal, you are free to do as you please! Just… not in my training room anymore, though.” The last bit of Sidon’s sentence was covered by his hand and partly whispered in Link’s ear.

It was as if a big brother was teasing him to kingdom come.

Grabbing his spear off the rack again, Bazz bowed to Link and Sidon before taking his leave.

“I’ll be off shift after eight, sir.”

Sidon blinked a couple of times in confusion at Bazz’s instruction.

“That’s the time you always get off, why is today any different?”

“Just a reminder, sir. I shall take my leave, please excuse me.”

Before Bazz took off, he stole a quick glance at Link. The smirk on the Hylian’s face was the conformation he needed to know Link got the hint.

Soon enough, Bazz was out of the Royal Sector and out of earshot.

“So…”

Link turned to Sidon’s words, knowing full well the prying questions he was about to endure.

“Was she hot, do I know her? Please don’t say it was Tona.”

“It wasn’t Tona.”

“Oh thank goodness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what it is about Panda Express's dry ass chow mien but goddamn ill eat a bucket of it and still want more you know what I mean ladies?


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the final chapter!

The work day carried on so very slowly. After being humiliated and almost getting caught by his crown Prince, Bazz struggled to keep composure.

Within the span of almost 24 hours, he was reunited with his childhood love and ended up tangled in the throes of passion in the training grounds.

The whole ordeal made Bazz sigh. The disbelief he felt should've shocked him back to reality.

But that not what Bazz wanted. He _wanted_ to be intimate with Link in every way. Wanted to hear the words he craved for drip from those pink lips. Fill his childhood love up to the brim and feel him around his cock.

Shaking his head quickly from the growing fantasy, he focused back on his work. The afternoon had already rolled around and people were moving from work to home slowly.

A tap to his shoulder jolted him from the mundane work day. Looking behind him, Link’s smiling face came into view. His hair was fixed and he was wearing his Hylian garb again.

“Hey Bazz. Sorry but I couldn't stay away.” Link casualy said as he strolled to stand by the black Zora.

“Link… I'm glad to see you.”

“That was close, wasn't it? Something about almost getting caught by Sidon gave me a rush!”

Bazz giggled at Link’s excited looking face but ended up shaking his head.

“I assure you, I would _not_ want to get caught by his majesty. We would never hear the end of it if we were.”

“Hmm, that would be true I guess. After you left to come back to work, he just _had_ to tell me all about the Zora he’s been trying to court. Tona, I think her name is…”

Bazz whipped his head to meet Link’s in surprise.

“You're joking?! Tona?!”

“Huh? Something wrong with her?”

Bazz let out a breathy giggle as the turned back to look out to the promenade.

“No, no it's actually great news. The King has been worried for a while that Sidon wouldn't find a mate of his own. I think you might've leaked a bit of a secret just now.”

Bazz’s sly face met with Link’s partially shocked one for a moment.

“What about you?”

Link’s sudden question made Bazz’s face drop a bit in confusion.

“Do you have a mate yet? After what we did I'm guessing not, but I don't want to assume anything.”

“I…I don't. I've been a bachelor for over a hundred years.”

“Lucky me then.”

Bazz almost didn't catch the quip. With a smirk on his face, Bazz continued to scan the area idly while Link adjusted his belts on his tunic.

“What we did…” Bazz started, he was still avoiding Link’s gaze, “I want you to know that I've been wanting that for a long time.”

Turning to the Hylian, he took in Link’s focused face as he spoke.

“Ever since we were children, I was drawn to you. The way you carried yourself, how you were brave in the face of doubt. I saw the way your fellow Hylians treated you because you were the chosen hero.” 

Bazz looked down to his feet in a fit of self doubt, not sure if he should continue his confession.

“When I heard you fell in battle, my world… it was like I was drowning in the mire pools for a millennia. I truly thought you were lost to us, to me.”

Bazz found his courage again, looking Link straight in the eyes.

“I want you to know that I will always cherish what we had. And, what we did hours ago, it was heated and fast but, it meant the world to me. To hear your voice. To… be praised by you.”

Link noticed Bazz’s shoulders shake briefly before the Zora composed himself again.

“Bazz…”

Link settled a firm hand on Bazz’s elbow before giving the arm a loving squeeze. The hitch in the Zora’s breath made the Hylian smile.

“I've been feeling the same way since I remembered you. Last night, when I thought back to the Brigade, I remembered how eager you were to learn. Even then, I felt myself falling for you. Purely because you were never one to back down. You were strong.”

Link stepped forward and motioned Bazz to lean down to Link’s level. When Link’s face was flush against Bazz’s ear, the first thing he heard was the Hylian’s breathy laugh.

“You're still strong, you amazed me in there today. I'm proud of you.”

Bazz was panting loudly against Link’s hair. From where they were, no one would know what they were actually doing but the lewdness of him getting so worked up in public…

It took every ounce of power Bazz had to not rip Link’s tunic off right there and now.

“ _Master Link. Please…._ ”

“You're a good boy aren't you? _Making the Hero of Hyrule so proud like this._ ”

Bazz risked it.

Quickly turning his head, he dug his mouth into the juncture of Link’s neck and bit down, _hard_.

Much to Bazz’s surprise, all he was rewarded with was a deep groan followed by a chuckle. The gashes Bazz left of Link’s neck began to bleed freely.

Unable to contain himself, Bazz lapped at the wounds, taking in all the blood he could.

“Master Link… you don't know what you do to me…” Bazz groaned out.

“Oh, I think I do.” Link retaliated, pushing Bazz away from his neck. He lovingly wiped smears of blood from Bazz’s lips before patting him on the shoulder.

“And tonight, I'm going to see if you really are deserving of all this praise I'm giving you.”

Bazz swallowed as his eyes darted between Link’s eyes and the healing wound in his neck. He had to compose himself quickly in case someone were to check on him.

“I'll do whatever you ask of me.” Bazz said in a hurried tone, eager for Link’s approval.

“I'm sure you will. Meet me by Seabed Inn after your shift.”

“I will, I'll be there.” It was breathy and filled with lust as Link snuck a kiss to Bazz’s cheek.

With a final smirk, Link departed down the ramp and merged in with the others in the promenade. Bazz had to force himself to keep a neutral look on his face as he watched Link purposely linger about.

 

***

 

The hours droned on still. Link finally ended up going back to the Castle for an unknown reason and Bazz was stuck mentally counting the seconds until his shift ended.

The splashing of water up the ramp had Bazz whipping around to meet the visitor, hoping it was Link.

“Bazzzzz! Bazz big news!”

Oh, it's Sidon again.

“Link is getting married?! I saw it!”

Any sensible person with basic knowledge of Link alone would know this was complete bull. A part of him began to get worried about how he eluded to it, however.

“How do you know that, Prince Sidon?” Bazz was attempting to know nothing of what he was eluding to.

“He came back to the castle, right? He said he was planning to depart for Akkala tonight and I _saw_ it! The bite on his neck!”

Bazz stiffened visibly and Sidon nodded and smiled at his reaction.

“Yes, I know! That sly devil! It truly is a shame that he could not be with my Dear sister, Mipha but, you know what they say!”

Sidon didn't even finish his sentence, he just balled his fists and smiled widely at the Zora Captain.

“So, who do you think it is?” Bazz mused the question to keep Sidon in a good mood.

“Well, I thought it would've been rude to just walk up and smell his mark, but if I had to pick a Zora, it's definitely Laflat!”

“The advisor? I thought she was in a relationship with Ledo?”

“Don't be silly, Ledo and Torfeau are a thing. Laflat is putting the moves on Link!”

Bazz took in a secret comfort knowing that Sidon wouldn't truly find out who it really was that put the mark on Link. By the time Link leaves Zora’s Domain to finish his quest, it would be healed up beyond recognition and the scent gone for good.

“Did you ask Laflat if she is courting Link at all? He’s only been here for a day, my Prince.”

“I can't do that, it's rude! Plus, don't you believe in love at first sight at all?!”

_Yes, yes I do. Very much so._

“I guess it's possible…”

Bazz found himself caught in the daydream of Laflat and Link getting married. The way Sidon gossiped as if it were fact had him seeing doves and bass.

“Ok, let's keep this between us okay?!” Sidon whispered with a finger to his mouth. “If Link gets married to Laflat, we’ll be the one who knew first!”

“Sir, isn't this just a rumor?”

“We can call our little information club the Super Star Sidon Sentries!”

“Sir…”

“I have to go, I'll have a logo commissioned. Next time you see Link, let him know I'm proud of him!” Sidon called to him as he fled, a thumbs up pointed his way.

_That’s Link’s line though…_

Soon, Sidon was running through the promenade, stopping to smile and pose to passing children in an attempt to brighten their day.

Bazz could only shake his head at the whole ordeal. Once again, he got away with ravaging Link and wasn't caught.

After a few minutes, Bazz caught the sight of Sidon wildly explaining something to Gaddison from the other side of the Domain. Judging from her eccentric expressions and reactions, the “well kept secret” wasn’t so well kept after all.

 

***

 

Bazz had never been more happy to see his relief take over his post by the time 8 p.m. rolled around. The black Zora all but ran down the ramp and across the shopping center in pursuit of the Seabed Inn.

As promised, Link was standing there, fully geared up as if he were planning to leave Zora’s Domain right this second.

Both him and Link knew different.

It took Bazz a couple of seconds to notice Sidon was also standing next to Link, a sad look on his face. Even though the past almost 48 hours were taxing on Bazz, he felt for Sidon. It really did seem like him and Link had become good friends.

“Ah, Bazz. There you are. Link was…just about _to leave_.” The whine at the end of Sidon’s sentence was melodramatic.

“It’s been a good few days, but I have to keep going. I promise to visit when I can, okay?” Link said, patting Sidon on the arm a couple of times.

“Yes, please do! You are precious to me! Promise to eat before you visit, okay?!”

Link’s smile faltered a bit to confusion but he laughed nonetheless.

Sidon fixed himself and turned to Bazz, a warm smile on his face.

“I know you just got off your shift, but can you escort Link down the Zora trail? Many more monsters still prowl the area and I want to make sure Link has a comfortable time leaving our home.”

With a snap of his hand, Bazz saluted Sidon.

“Yes, My Prince, it shall be done.”

“Hmm, good.” Sidon turned back to Link. “Please be careful on your quest. If you ever need a place to stay, our arms and home are open for you. Farewell, my friend!”

With a final bow, Sidon turned tail and began walking up the stairs towards the Royal Castle. Bazz almost giggled at Sidon wiping away a tear from his face, the Prince being ever so emotional.

“The path is completely barren by the way.”

Bazz quickly turned to Link’s voice. The Hylian was still watching Sidon leave but his voice was clear as day.

“I snuck out of the Domain a couple of hours ago through the castle and scoured every inch of the area. What I didn’t take care of, it’s been taken care of now.”

“You planned for this, did you?”

Link looked over to Bazz finally and nodded. His eyes were half lidded and dark, already filling with lust.

“Sidon let me know about having me escorted out of the Domain and I asked for you specifically. Knowing we were childhood friends made it easy to persuade him.”

Link’s ever deepening tone washed over Bazz’s nerves. It was clear as day that Link had a plan up his sleeve; lewd ideas he couldn’t wait to enact.

“You want to continue our antics on the trail then?” Bazz asked, his tone low even though no one was around to hear them.

“I cleared out an empty cave by the river. Passed by a textile trader and lined the area with blankets. Cost me an arm and a ruby but it’ll be worth it.”

Link rubbed Bazz’s arm lightly before walking towards the entrance of the Great Bridge. Eagerly following, Bazz had to mentally prepare himself for the grotto Link had prepared for him.

“I want you to know, I love you.”

Bazz stopped in his tracks in the middle of the bridge. Link said his words clear as day, any Zora within earshot too far away to listen.

Out in the open, they were still secretly intimate with each other.

“I’ve loved you for a long time, and what we shared together all those years ago, I’m glad I have this second chance to spend this time with you.”

“Master Lin-“

“Please, just call me Link from now on. We’re equals. Please.”

Bazz swallowed and took the last couple steps to close the distance between him and Link. His gaze wasn’t labored anymore, his eyes focused on Link’s blue ones.

“Link. I love you too. I wish to make you mine, forever. The way you make me feel, the way you lay your hands on me… I want nothing more than to make you mine.”

Link’s mouth broke into a smile at Bazz’s words. Bazz couldn’t help but smile back and envelop Link in a hug. The scent of Link’s hair smelled of spices and earth. The scent of his pervious love bite still lingering on his shoulder.

His heart lept in his throat as he felt Link’s arms tightly wrapping around his own waist to return the hug.

“We should hurry, I don’t want to waste the whole night here on the bridge with you.” Link whispered into Bazz’s chest.

Bazz looked down to see Link’s head looking up at him, his chin resting on his metal breastplate. The darkening color in his eyes told him more than enough that Link was ready to have his way with him.

“Show me the way, Link.”

 

***

 

The walk was as peaceful as Link promised. Proof of Link’s tribulations and heroics strewn about the trail as horns and talons left behind from battle lay on the ground.

They passed the Bank of Wishes and a few more paces down the trail before Link pulled back a thick drapery of vines. Cleverly hidden behind them was an opening to a roomy cave. 

Link even placed a good few piles of luminous stones to illuminate the area.

“You first. Take everything off when you get in.” Link breathed in Bazz’s ear as the black Zora moved past him.

Out here in the open, Bazz couldn’t help but audibly groan with pleasure as Link rubbed his ass on his way in.

“Perfect…”

Bazz spent zero time shedding the breastplate and shoulder pads off his body. Tossing the crest plate with he rest of the pile in the corner, he finally propped his spear against the wall carefully.

Lastly, the waist ornaments were clipped off and placed on the blankets carefully.

Fully naked, he turned to see Link careless shedding the weapons off his body and tossing them to the side. Not taking his eyes off of Bazz, he unbuckled every strap off his Hylian gear and slipped it off his body.

They closed the distance between them quickly as they couldn’t hold back any longer. Clashing their chests together, Bazz dropped to his knees to be the same height as Link.

Link sighed happily into Bazz’s mouth as they kissed. Their lips becoming glistened as they kept licking their tongues together. Pulling Bazz’s long tongue into his hot mouth, Link sucked on the fat tip of it and moaned loudly.

Bazz could only watch as Link enjoyed the raw taste of his tongue between his fat lips. With a sloppy pop, Link finally let the appendage go.

“You want my praise, don’t you? You need it, right?” Link’s breathy moan came out hot on Bazz’s face, making Bazz shudder.

“ _Yes_ Link. I need it.” His grip on Link’s back tightened at the prospect of getting what he wanted.

“Are you prepared to earn it?” Link asked as he leaned back.

Bazz let him lay back on the thick blanket. Paired with the grass underneath, it was soft to lay on for a good period of time.

Bazz nodded gingerly as he snaked his hands away from Link’s back and gripped the hem of his pants instead.

Getting the hint. Link quickly kicked off his boots and lifted his hips. Bazz all but tore the pants off of the boy and threw them in the pile of clothes in the corner. Partly naked, Link gave himself to pleasure and spread his legs to let Bazz connect his hips to his own. His dick was hard against the blue and black boxers.

“Ohh Link, _Link_ …” Bazz moaned out as he worshiped the boy’s right nipple. Sucking slightly and licking the nub to get it to harden. His deeds were rewarded with Link wrapping his arms around Bazz’s neck and arching into the touch.

“My beautiful Bazz, so good for me…” Link moaned out.

As Bazz alternated between each nipple, Link grew impatient. Placing his feet flat on the ground, he used the core of his body to slam his hips into Bazz’s.

Bazz, in turn, let go of the nipple he was giving attention to and cried lewdly into Link’s shoulder. He let his body go and felt his cock slid out of the genital slit quickly— grinding into Link’s covered member roughly.

He let his chest go in favor of grabbing Link’s hips and entertaining a few grinds down on Link’s covered dick. Anyone else would enjoy the control in this situation but the roles were completely reversed.

As Bazz ground down, his mouth was hung open and panting. Eyes searching Link’s ever smirking face for the praise he _craved_.

“Mmmm _Bazz_. I like that.”

“Yeah? Would it be better if I took this off of you?” Bazz asked, his hands moving to the hem of the briefs.

“I want you to do what you think would garner praise. What do you think would get my attention?” Link hinted.

Bazz’s movements didn’t stop as he lifted his hips and angle a well place thrust to grind their dicks together. Bazz whined as the tip of his cock began to make a mess all over himself and Link’s thighs.

As Bazz was becoming undone above Link, the Hylian was all dark smiles and biting his finger to stifle his own moans. Eager to make Bazz earn his cries of passion.

Growling, Bazz hooked his thumbs into the briefs and ripped them off, Link’s creamy hips and thighs on display for him. Even Link couldn’t hold back the gasp he made as the cold air enveloped his cock.

Bazz quickly went back to work making a mess of Link’s dick. His panting breaths turning into audible moans in the night. The slick produced from his rutting cock slathering all over Link’s making it easier to grind against.

“ _Bazz….g-good boyy….”_

Link’s head fell back in bliss as Bazz hoisted a leg up to angle his thrusts more downward. With one foot on the ground and his knee digging into the blanket, Bazz watched with heavy lidded eyes as he witness Link become undone through his touches.

“It’s good right? This is what you want, isn’t it?” Bazz whines as he fixed his foot back to be on his knees. Taking up both of their cocks in his hand, the precum almost made it impossible to keep hold of them.

“Unngh…keep going Bazz. I want you to take me before I go.” Link’s husky breath cut through the air and made Bazz squeeze their paired cocks before thrusting into his hand. “Show me what kind of lover you are.”

It was silly to think Link was inexperienced in sex by the way he was acting. Even if he was, he was no fool when it came to dick. 

Bazz himself had only one partner before this and it was a pure fling and nothing more. A lonely Zora and an equally lonely Hylian male, a mile from Lurelin Village. The couple of days Sidon spent being fawned over the villagers for slaying the Octorok, he snuck away to indulge in his desires with the young man.

Safe to say, Bazz wasn’t foreign to the act of sex.

Link stretched his arms over his head and wrapped his legs around Bazz’s waist, letting the larger Zora take over.

Bazz released his hand from their cocks and rubbed his fingers together gingerly. They were practically dripping with clear precum. Link licked his lips in anticipation as Bazz dipped his hand under Link.

Shuffling the boy higher on Bazz’s lap, he bent over to claim Link’s mouth as he teased Link’s hole with one finger. Careful of his short but sharp claws, he dove the finger into Link’s hole up to the knuckle.

Link hummed eagerly into Bazz’s mouth as his dick twitched from the sensation. Releasing his mouth to kiss along Link’s neck, he felt the boys hands rub gingerly under his head tail fin.

“Getting better… _more…_ ”

Not having to be told twice, Bazz sat back up and plunged his second finger into Link’s walls. The slow piston of his fingers turned into quick thrusts and stretching as Bazz watched Link lose himself to his touches.

“Mmmm, you know what you’re doing, don’t you?” Link asked between shaky moans.

“I’ve…had past experiences.” Bazz honestly answered as he twisted his fingers just so. He internally mused as his actions made Link’s dick twitch.

“Ahhnn, so have I. So I’ll know if you’re giving me what I want and how I want it.”

Bazz leaned into Link more, drawn by his deep voice and ever so smug smile. He was trying all he could to break the boy and hear the words he craved.

“How do you want it? _Tell me, Link.”_

Bazz licked along the scars of his previous bite, his teeth threatening to reopen the wounds. His wet tongue mixed with the lewd sounds Link’s hole was making added to the mood.

“ _Give it to me…hard…fast. Make me feel it.”_ Link harshly growled into Bazz’s fin. His hands were now gripping his shoulders tight while lifting his legs into the air.

Bazz could only cry out in pleasure as Link’s worked hole brushed past his painfully erect dick. Carefully pulling his fingers out, Bazz couldn’t keep his mouth from panting erratically as he lined his cock up with Link’s accepting hole.

“You want my dick, is it? You want me to take you like this my love?” Bazz begged as he had to stop himself from suddenly thrusting into the Hylian.

“Show me how much you know, show me something amazing. I want you to destroy me. I can take it.”

Bazz exhaled forcefully and tightened his grip on Link’s hips. Looking the boy in the eye, Bazz eased the tip of his dick into Link’s hole before snapping his hip flush with Link’s ass.

The once smug look on Link’s face fell to shocked bliss from the size of Bazz’s cock. Biting his lip, he felt himself tighten around his dick as he pulled it out slowly— only to slam it inside his hot walls again.

“Like this— _uhhn_ …. _This_ is what you want, my _love_?” Bazz slowly picked up the pace as he felt Link’s hole become more lathered with precum. “Tell me this is what you need, tell me I’m giving you want you want.”

Link’s arms were stretched tight above his own head, the practiced sighs melting into lewd moans. He seemed to be getting used to Bazz’s motions since his grin returned sooner than later.

The cavern was filled with the sounds of sticky slapping and labored breathing. The occasional sounds of _“yeah”_ and _“that’s it”_ mixed with the wet opened mouth kisses and tightening fingers on skin.

Bazz laid in wait, slowly but forcefully filling Link to the brim. Every twitch of the eye, slack of the mouth, hitched breath was caught by Bazz as he pistons into Link’s accepting hole.

“You can do better than that, Bazz.” Link groaned out. His hair was stuck to his face from the sweat and slathered cum from Bazz’s fingers.

Bazz stilled his motions and sat on his haunches. He was still breathing heavily as he pulled his dick completely out of Link.

Confused but looking down nonetheless, Link only caught a brief glimpse of Bazz’s slathered cock before the Zora’s strong hands flipped Link completely over.

Quickly getting the hint, Link settled on his hands and knees— his back arched to present his abused hole to Bazz.

“I’ll do better. I’ll give you better.” Bazz vowed as he gripped Link’s hips once more.

There was no wait, Bazz plunged in completely. The already lubricated hole swallowed Bazz’s cock to the hilt, making Link’s already arched back bend even further.

“ _Ahhhh_! Gods Bazz uhhn uhhn _uhnn_ ahhh Godssss….” The mixture of hard slapping and Link’s growing moans started to drive Bazz crazier than he already was.

Link dropped his upper half to lay on the blankets as Bazz had his way with him. Leaving his elevated lower half to be at the mercy of Bazz’s hard fucking, he turned his head to look at the Zora’s unhinged face from the side.

Bazz looked down at the sexual broken Link. His palms flat on the blanket, elbows high, and hair strewn about— he noticed a thin trail of saliva pooling from the corner of his mouth.

“ _Bazz…you fuck so goooddd! You’re a God at this uuhhhhggghh fuuckkk.”_

Gasping at the praise that finally fell from the broken boy’s lips, Bazz quickly adjusted his angle. Placing his foot on the floor with his other knees still on the blanket, he thrusted deeper into Link’s hole.

“Yes, tell me. Tell me how much you like it. Tell me what I need!”

With an extra hard thrust, Bazz hit the bundle of nerves that had Link screaming. The Zora knew exactly what he had done and continued his onslaught. The sight of his own precum leaking out of his hole had Bazz groaning.

“ _YES!_ Bazz, you’re fucking me so good! This is the best dick I’ve ever had! Ahhh _hnnn! More! More please!”_

 _“_ Yes! Give into me! Tell me what I want to hear, _please!”_

Bazz’s eyes were blown straight black, glossy with need. Over and over again, he pounded into Link’s small frame. Poor Link shook from the force, his hair bouncing every time Bazz’s hips connected to his ass.

“So strong…so perfect… _yesss fuuckk meee just like that-a-a-a-aaatt!!”_

_“Gods above, Link!”_

Now squatting on his feet in an animalistic style, Bazz couldn’t hold back as he pounded with abandon into Link. Praise play was thrown out the window as Bazz lifted Link by the hips, just enough that the Hylain’s knew left the blanket completely.

“ _I-i-i’m-m-mm gona-a-a-a cummm-m-mmm Ba-a-a-azzz! Ma-a-ake me cum-mmmm aahhh!”_

 _“_ Link I’m so close!” Bazz was growling with want. Link almost couldn’t recognize his voice as he was slaved to Bazz’s deep thrusting.

“Please, can I finish inside of you!? _Please let me_!”

“Yes! _Yess-s-s-sss! Give it to me!”_

A couple more hard thrusts had Link cumming all over the carpets. The thin ribbons of cum pooling under Link’s belly where Bazz had him suspended— still impaled on his dick.

“Ahhhh! Bazz! Cum! _Cum now please!”_

_“Link!”_

Bazz stilled, flush against Link’s ass. The wave of pleasure that racked through him caused Bazz to fall back to his knees.

Opening his eyes after the first wave of his orgasm made him witness globs of his thick clear cum oozing out of Link’s hole and around his still impaled dick. The soft _plips_ of the globs falling tot he carpets are erotic even though Bazz was exhausted.

Pulling out slowly, Bazz moaned at the sight of Link’s gaping hole, oozing with his seed. Trying to avoid his own mess he made, Link quickly rolled over to rest on his back to the side of Bazz’s leg.

The Hylian was heaving deep breaths, sweat racked his body.

“ _Bazz…”_

Unable to reject his call, Bazz curled down and swept Link up in his arms. They laid together on the clean spot of the blankets, enjoying each others warmth.

“Bazz, you really are…perfect…”

Bazz’s heart swelled as his Hylian placed small kisses along his chin. With a few lazy kisses to each other, Link finally succumbed to sleep.

Bazz pushed Link’s hair out from his eyes and cupped his cheek lovingly. Placing soft kisses to his shut eyes, he nestled his chin to the top of the boy’s hair and gave into sleep as well.

 

***

 

When Bazz awoke, it was from surprise. 

His body felt Link’s absence before his mind could question it. The sky was still dark outside and all of Link’s armor and weapons were gone.

Before he could feel any emotion other than surprise, he felt the crinkle of a piece of paper by his hands.

This, he knew, would be the “goodbye” letter. The “until next time, wait for me” send off.

And, for sure, it was.

 

_Bazz,_

_I meant everything I said on the great Zora Bridge. You are the love of my life and I will come back to you one day._

_Times are hard right now and, even though I do not have all of my memories, I cherish the ones I have. Thinking back to the days of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade, the whispered secrets in the tree stump at Wetland Stable, our vows to protect our lands. I cherish these memories the most._

_I will come back, I will be yours when this is all over._

_I love you,_

_Link._  

 

Bazz gripped the letter with tears in his eyes. A sting in his nose he tired desperately to fight against. It didn’t feel fair.

No, Bazz was a solider himself. He knew what Link had to do. Even more, Link was a Champion, his responsibility greater than Bazz could imagine.

Washing and dressing quickly, Bazz tucked the letter away safely in his gear and made the trek back to Zora’s Domain.

By the time he made it past the gate, Prince Sidon was already walking around, enjoying a very early morning walk.

“Oh, Bazz! Wow my friend, it’s 4 in the morning— you sure took your time! Did Link make it out ok?”

“Yes, sir. He’s well on his way to continue his journey safe and sound.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edit 1) laptops gonna die better post and fix typos later! YEET.


End file.
